Leo and Jewel- TMNT Boyfriend Scenarios
by TurtleLover140215
Summary: For all the teenage mutant ninja turtle lovers out there who would just love to be apart and know about the love life of the one, the only Mikey- Me Me- No Mikey, the love life of the one, the only, Leonardo! Leo- Me? Mikey- AWWWW Him Me- Don't worry, if people want I'll do one on you do, MUST COMMENT Mikey- COMMENT BELOW DUDES Me


You were walking home from dance practice, your heart was broken, and you just found out that your boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend) cheated on you. What hurt the most was that he cheated on with "little miss I'm so hot) who can blame anyone who liked her, she had the perfect figure, curves, blond hair and green eyes, the sad things was that she used her looks as a weapon against, against girls like me, sure I'm considered good looking (by other guys) which is why she used her looks and flirts to hurt girls like me, girls who she considered competition.

It was 8 at night and it was starting to get a little chilly, you walked around the corner, suddenly you hear a scream. you looked around and couldn't see anything, probably just the wind, you started walking again until you hear another scream, looking around once again, still no-one, you turned and saw an alley way. Maybe the scream came from down there you thought to myself. Taking a deep breath you walk down the alley way.

There she was, little Miss I'm so hot, cornered by, by…. The Purple Dragons? You were about to turn around and walk away, you didn't care about her, she hurt you, she's the reason your boyfriend cheated on you….. But still…. you turn around, take a deep breath and say…. "Hey, pick on someone your own size creeps!" everyone stopped and looked at you… Little Miss I'm so hot was shocked, she noticed that the purple dragons were focused on you, so she took the chance to ran away, leaving you alone with the Purple Dragons….. shit…..

One by one the purple dragons surround you, you were forced up against the wall…. They started taunting you;

"what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this"

"a little like girl like you trying to be brave, huh"

"your pretty I wonder what it would be like to touch you"

Wait, what did they just say, a pair of hands suddenly snaked up your sides, another pair tried to lift your shirt, you struggled against the men but they were so big and easily overpowered you, you didn't know what else to do so you kicked one of them in the dick…. He dropped to the fall and the others got angry. One of them pulled a knife and said "you shouldn't of done that". Fear swept over you, your life flashed before your eyes.

Suddenly the purple dragon is pulled away and smashed against the wall, one by one the purple dragons left me to fight whoever attacked them. I watched in complete horror, not for the purple dragons but for the person who was saving me, strangely he stayed in the shadows.

When the battle was over he asked if you were alright, you told him that you were a little shaken up but still breathing. You asked him to come out of the shadows, he hesitated but eventually came out.

Your Blue eyes widened as he stepped out of the shadows he was tall and lean, he had emerald green skin and a, a… shell (oh, he's a turtle), he wore a blue mask and he had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes you have ever seen. You told him that you were thankful for saving your life and you asked for his name. he told you that his name was Leo, he then asked for your name….. "Jewel".

 **Leo-** "Jewel, that's a pretty name"

 **Jewel-** "Thanks, I like your name too, Leo"

 **Leo** \- "Thanks, I saw what you did for the other girl that was brave"

 **Jewel** \- "even though I don't like her, she still needed help, I couldn't just stand by and let someone get hurt"

Leo- "I feel the same way"

You and Leo kept talking for what seemed like hours (it was really only half and hour). You told Leo that you had to get home or your foster parents would get mad. Leo smiled and you and handed a piece of paper to you, next thing you know, Leo's gone.

You open the piece of paper

LEO- 04******* TEXT ME

You smiled, pocked the paper and walked home.


End file.
